Looking Glass Prison
by Grobanitekek21
Summary: Changed The queen is not the actual Queen of Hearts…it will be explained later. Reflections from Wonderland and the real world are taking over people’s bodies. Hatter and Alice have to stop them and save themselves too.
1. The Girl in the Mirror

**Looking Glass Prison**  
**Syfy's Alice**  
**Paring:** Alice/Ella/David Hatter  
**Rating:** T-MA for violence/suggestive humor/drug content/and sexual themes.

**Summary:** The Queen of Hearts has learned a few new tricks (ie. Magic). She is trapping citizens of wonderland in the Mirror World and creating zombies of her own. Can Hatter save his Alice and his world from the evil Mirror Prison?

**Description:** After seeing the wonderful Andrew Lee-Potts portray my favorite character from Alice in Wonderland, the wheels were a turnin' and I couldn't help but start a new story. Bad timing though, as I have finals this week, but I have to get my thoughts down before they fly away like butterflies.

**A/N:** I know how all of my faithful readers have been waiting in anticipation for the Phantom conclusion and I have convinced myself that I will have it done by new years. I thank you all for your support and I hope you like this story as well. I will be updating as often as I can and if I don't I give all of you full permission to e-mail me until I actually do. This is only the first chapter and I hope that I have captured Hatter as he is supposed to be. Enjoy my story and please let me know what you think!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything of Lewis Carroll's Alice or Syfy's Alice and I also may be borrowing the Queen from Frank Beddor's The Looking Glass Wars because she is freaking awesomely evil!

Chapter 1: The Girl in the Mirror.

By: Kristen E. K.

Ella wasn't headed in any particular direction, well to put it in simple terms, she was lost. _ Ok there is the pizza hut and the bank, what did he say it was again? A tea shop?_ As she scoured the street there was a small door squished in between two buildings almost impossible to see at first. It looked unreal as it was truly the size of an alleyway with no was through. The sign outside the Shoppe read simply, "Hatters." _This is it. _ Ella slipped the small piece of paper back into her coat pocket and pulled her hat off of her head as she pulled open the door. If the Shoppe looked small on the outside, it seemed even smaller on the inside. The walls were covered with several shelves that had tea sets covering them. No space was left empty for even dust to gather. It was a single file hallway, there is now way two people could have walked shoulder to shoulder down the hallway. Ella scrunched up her shoulders and shuffled her feet to not knock any tea cups or tea pots down. _Last thing I need to have to pay for fine china._ As she continued down the hallway it turned sharply and she had to catch herself before she tripped down a flight of stairs.

"Hello?" Ella called down the hallway hoping she was in the correct place.

"Uh..yes, I'm down here." A British accent answered her, which she recognized as the voice on the phone. There was a crash and a sound of a chair scraping against concrete following the answer. Ella began to descend carefully down the dark stairwell. Her hands were tracing the walls with careful fingers that gently caressed their way to a small metal railing. At the end of the hall there was a dim light that began to grow brighter. There was a door with a small window at head's height. As Ella approached the door the railing disappeared beneath her fingers and as she stepped down the floor was much lower than she expected. A small yelp escaped her lips as she fell through the door with her eyes closed and her hands out to brace her fall she didn't hit the hard floor but felt a leather jacket beneath her palms. There was a exasperated sound of air being knocked from someone and hands wrapped around her waist.

"Whow, are you ok? The last step is a little low I was coming to tell you that when you fell." Ella opened her eyes to see a brown around her and the smell of hazelnut and mahogany. She began to back away straightening her crooked feet. _Nice one Ella, new boots to an interview._ She began to straighten up and looked her rescuer in the face. If it wasn't how wonderful he smelled but his smile made her heart jump. "Hi, you sure you're ok?" His eyes turned to a concerned soft look as he tried to look into her eyes.

"Yes, thank you." Ella placed weight on her left ankle and felt a swift pain shoot through her foot. "Ah!" She buckled to the pain and quick hands grasped her arms holding her up.

"Oh god, I'm sorry here let me help you." He placed her arm over his shoulder and pulled her legs up from the ground.

"Oh no please you don't have to carry me." Her rebuttal useless as he smoothly carried her to a chaise and laid her upon it, "Thank you, really I'm fine it's nothing just caught me off guard." She tried to lift her leg to examine her ankle but with her bulky coat on she couldn't move very well.

"I was in the middle of paper work, I really feel awful about this. Here let me have a quick look." His hands were warm against her skin and even though he had a soft touch when he graced the spot of pain she couldn't help but wince. His face turned guilty and he let out a sigh. "It's a sprain." He paused then hopping to his feet with agility she started to a cabinet on the wall, "I have just the thing to get rid of that." He began to rummage through various bottles and tin boxes. "Bloody nose, headache, stomach cramps, AHA!" His sudden exclaim made Ella jump. He turned to her with a smile and small bottle of a green liquid. Shaking it at her he said, "Ankle pain. This will clear it up and no pain."

Ella couldn't really grasp what was happening since this handsome man had such energy about him. "Wait what is that?" She asked unbuttoning her coat at the same time. "Are you David?"

"I really prefer Hatter, but if you wish to use David I can bare it. This," He lifted the bottle again, "is tea."

"Tea?"

"It's a special mix. I happen to have a talent for mixing teas." He hustled over and kneeled down and placing the bottle in Ella's hand. She didn't move and just stared at the bottle.

"What do I do?"

"You drink it." He uncorked the bottle. Ella still hesitated. "I promise you're ankle will feel better." His eyes didn't look untrustworthy and Ella wasn't one to question such sweet brown eyes. The bottle pressed against her lips and the sweet nectar of the liquid ran down her throat. She drank all the tea and gave the bottle back to a surprised Hatter, or David, whatever. The affect was instantaneous. She felt the hot liquid pulse through her veins with every beat of her heart. She didn't feel light headed but relaxed and calm. The throbbing pain in her ankle began to vanish with every deep breath she took. And just as quickly as it came upon her the feeling was gone. Ella opened her closed eyes and her vision cleared on the handsome face that looked her in the eyes. "Well?" He asked with anticipation. Ella blinked and rolled her ankle.

"Yes…yes it is, how did you?" She was slipping her coat off her shoulders and leaned forward to her ankle rubbing it gingerly.

"I told you I have a special talent for mixing teas." He stood again and walked a few steps away before turning to face Ella again. "Now down to business, you must be Ella?" He asked pointing his clapped hands in her direction.

"Yes I'm Ella. You said you are Hatter?" She slowly removed her gloves and scarf before sitting up straight.

Hatter took off the brown hat from his head and bent down low then stood back up and tossed his hat back atop his head with a flick. "Indeed I am at your service." Ella reached back to her coat pocket and pulled out a folded piece of paper.

"You're flyer was in my mailbox the other day, what luck I was looking for a new job. You said on the phone you needed someone here at the Shoppe?" She asked him unfolding the paper to reveal a brightly colored add for a job.

"Yes that is correct." He grabbed a chair from behind him and sat down leaning on the back of the chair looking over at her.

"Well I thought there would be more people here for the job seeing as how work has been hard to get lately." She sighed and laid the paper down on the chaise.

"Well that would be because I only put that in _your_ mailbox." Ella's eyes shot up and look straight at Hatter.

"I'm sorry I think I heard you wrong. You said you only put the flyer in my apartment building mailboxes right?"

"No."

"No?"

"No Ella I only wanted you to come here because you happen to be very important for something." Hatter didn't flinch or every blink he was staring at Ella and then he suddenly pulled a hand mirror from his pocket. "Look into this mirror and tell me what you see." He reached the mirror out to her and she took it apprehensively. She looked into the mirror and saw herself.

"I see my own reflection, thanks for telling me I had hat hair, oh, never mind." She joked but his smile didn't really change. Ella looked at Hatter but he didn't say anything so she glanced at the mirror again. "Ok are you trying to tell me that I don't look good today or something cause this isn't a very polite way of telling someone." Hatter rose from the chair and slid next to Ella on the chaise grabbing her hand.

"Please Ella," his eyes were pleading, "I need you to look into the mirror. Really look and see you." Ella was taken aback by the sudden contact of his skin to hers. She pulled her hand away and stood up.

"Okay Hatter listen, I've only just met you and this is a little strange." Ella hand moved automatically to her belly and rested there. Hatter's eyes followed the movement sadness drifting from his eyes.

"Ella," Hatter rose his hands in surrender and stood to face Ella. "I'm sorry. It is," his hands fell to his side and sighed, "Ella please trust me. I need you to look in the mirror. Look into your own eyes and see you." He took a small step forward and stared deep into Ella's eyes. She knew she could trust him but she didn't know why. She felt a deep pull within her encouraging her to just go to Hatter and let him wrap his arms around her soaking in the warmth of his touch. As she stared into his eyes she saw in him such sadness and longing it frightened her and she quickly looked down. She saw the mirror in her left hand and rose it up so she could look into its reflection. Staring into Hatter's eyes may have been overwhelming it suddenly was nothing compared to her own reflection. A sudden rush of wind blew against her face blowing her short hair about. The small half pony tail she had in her hair fell loose to the strong wind against her. Ella had to squint from the stinging gust and began to feel herself falter but she felt hands keep her still. Then wind began to die away and she opened her eyes to see a young woman inside of the mirror that looked like her but her hair was long and she looked very distraught and she was talking? No the reflection was yelling mouthing the words "Hatter! Help me! Hatter!" Ella's jaw dropped and looked freighted at the mirror. The reflection then began to slam her fists again the glass as though she was stuck on the other side.

"Hatter? What is this? Who is she?" Ella looked up to see Hatter had been behind her holding her waist to keep her from falling. She quickly wiggled from his grasp and threw the mirror down at the chaise. "Is this some kind of trick? A joke?" Her hands were upon her stomach again caressing it protectively.

"Ella please stay calm." He picked up the mirror and then looked at it. The girl inside was still screaming and banging on the glass as his eyes softened and he smiled. "This," He turned the mirror to face her again, "is you."

"You can't be serious. She doesn't look anything like me. How are you doing it? Is this really a magic shoppe?" Ella was starting to grab her things and began to put them on.

"Alice." He sighed.

"Alice? Who's Alice?" Ella slammed her hat on her head.

"You Ella are Alice." He said softly. She paused and looked at his aghast. "The girl in the reflection is also Alice." He said turning the mirror back to him. "The Mirror World I should have known." He muttered to himself.

"Mirror World?" Ella asked as she pulled her coat over her shoulders.

"Alice has been trapped in the Mirror World for a week." He set the mirror down on the chaise again and looked straight into Ella's eyes. "I know you can feel it," He stepped forward. "I can feel the pull from you."

"Hatter you are mad!" Ella began to walk away but his hand grabbed her coat.

"You have to believe me. The Queen put a curse on you. She trapped Alice's soul in the mirror world and now you are here." Ella rolled her eyes then turned away but Hatter pulled her around and kissed her deeply. Her eyes flew open and she struggled to get away but her body wouldn't move. Her resistance was all in her mind. He ended the kiss and looked at her eyes. "Ella, I need you to trust me." Without hesitation she said,

"I trust you. Don't ask me why but I trust you." Hatter's smile beamed on his face then he grabbed Ella's hand.

"Good." Then he began to run pulling her behind him. He picked up the mirror and a bottle of purple liquid then started straight for a full length mirror against the wall.

"Wait we'll run into that mirror!" Ella gasped holding her belly while her other hand was tightly in Hatter's.

"That's the point." He grinned then with twist of his arm he pulled Ella into a tight hug and jumped easily passing through the mirror distorting the reflection like a pool of water.


	2. Return to Wonderland

**Looking Glass Prison**  
**Syfy's Alice**  
**Paring:** Alice/Ella/David Hatter  
**Rating:** T-MA for violence/suggestive humor/drug content/and sexual themes.

**Summary: **(It has changed). The queen is not the actual Queen of Hearts…it will be explained later. Ella is a reflection who wanted a taste of human life. Reflections from Wonderland and the real world are taking over people's bodies. Hatter and Ella/Alice have to stop them and save themselves too.

**A/N: **Thank you to the reviews of my story. I do hope that you enjoy it. The plot seems to keep changing in my head and I am adding so many things to make it better…I hope.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Alice in Wonderland, SyFy's Alice, or The Looking Glass Wars. I am also taking some things from the comic Return to Wonderland. But again I down own them, just like them a lot.

**Chapter 2: Return to Wonderland**

By: Kristen E. K.

As the air had blown upon her before, Ella felt the rush of wind only this time it included a feeling of falling. Her eyes were tightly closed and she was holding onto Hatter for dear life. Then she felt him lift her slightly as the feeling of falling stopped and they were on the ground again. Ella began to open her eyes and looked around at the strange room then her eyes met Hatter's once more.

"What a rush huh?" He smiled at her. Ella realized that his arm was still about her waist and she shoved him away. She began to feel a hot queasy sensation in the pit of her stomach, but she tried to ignore it.

"Where are we? Why did you take me here?" She was furious. She had just met him and he plays some practical joke with a mirror then they go through one. She had to be dreaming or was it the sudden dizziness she was now feeling as well.

"Alice we're in Wonderland." His hands went out in gesture, "Well it may not be as pretty as you remember but it's still wonderland." His face made a small disgusted look as he saw the surroundings about them.

"My name is ELLA!" She didn't scream it but her voice was stern. Ella felt very strange now.

"Ella?" Hatter suddenly saw the pale face on his Alice, "Are you alright?" Ella now felt the hot liquid gurgling in her stomach as it begin to rise without hesitation up her throat and out her mouth. She heaved over and vomited several times holding her stomach and bracing herself against the brick wall. Hatter tried to comfort her but her hand briefly left her abdomen to swat him away.

"Go away. I don't need your help." She gasped out the words before more vomit muted her speech. When she finally felt she could not possibly have anything left in her stomach she leaned with her back against the wall. "You should know better." She scowled at Hatter.

"I'm sorry." His eyes settled on her stomach, "feel better?" His sly joking smile spread on his face.

"No thanks to you." She pressed her hands against the wall and began to walk back to the mirror.

"Uh, Ella? What are you doing?" He stepped in front of her way back to the mirror.

"I'm going back from wherever this hell hole is to my comfortable apartment. Oh and you can forget about the job I sure as hell don't want to work for a psycho like you. I mean come on!" She tried to push past him but he stopped her one hand on her shoulder the other on her belly.

"Is it alright?" He face now concerned but that was quickly erased as Ella's hand slammed onto the side of his face knocking him off balance for a moment.

"How dare you!" She closed her coat and buttoned it, "Do you go kidnapping women and touching them regularly? I should have you arrested!" She tried to push past him again.

"It's mine." He said quietly. Ella stopped and rolled her eyes and turned to look at him.

"What is yours?" Her body straight with angry.

"The baby." His hand was on his cheek as he looked at Ella's face turn white again.

"Excuse me?" She squeaked out. Regaining her composure she shook her head and marched to get in his face. "There is no possible way you are the father!"

"How do you know? What do you remember about him?" His face was stern now.

"I know he wasn't you that's for sure, he…" but she couldn't continue. She was whisked away into a memory no longer in Wonderland but in her apartment.

_ Alice had woken up in the middle of the night to use the restroom and then shuffled to the kitchen for a glass of water._

"_Alice." A faint whisper reached her ears as she passed the huge mirror in the hallway. "Alice, look at me, Alice." Alice turned to face the mirror and instead of seeing her own reflection she saw the Queen of Hearts. No, it was not the queen. Her eyes were black as night completely blacked out of any color. And her teeth were sharp and pointed as though they were for ripping flesh. The rest of her face looked exactly like the queen. Alice gasped and dropped her glass of water and it shattered on the floor. "Alice do not be afraid." Her voice was soft and gentle not sharp and distorted as she thought it would sound. Her sharp teeth looked as though they would cut her if she smiled, but she spoke with clarity and precision without even a lisp. When her eyes met that of the reflection she was no longer in control of her own body. "Alice my child you look beautiful…Lets see all of you shall we." Alice's hands were suddenly of her head with her hands pulling at the nightgown and tossing it on the floor. Her naked body was pale in the moonlight as goose flesh began to appear all over her skin. "Come Alice, and touch the mirror."_

"_NO!" Alice tried to scream but no sound come out. Her feet slowly began to move toward the mirror as her arm stretched out. "No please no!" She wanted to break the mirror with one quick motion of her hand but she was still moving forward until her finger touched the cold glass. A sudden burst of energy rushed past her pushing her soul from her body and into the mirror. Alice looked out to her apartment and saw her withered body on the floor. She had control of herself once more and tried to touch her body but she was stopped as though behind glass. "No Hatter! Help!" She began to bang on the glass with no avail._

"_There, there Alice." The voice said once more. Alice whirled around looking for the source of the voice but then she saw her. A girl who looked exactly like her, but she had short chin length hair and light blue eyes. "Ella go on, this is your new body. You have always wanted to live a human life." Alice watched and the girl called Ella reached out and touched the glass and just as she had been pushed from her own body the girl's soul rushed from the mirror and fell upon Alice's body containing the empty space._

"_NO!" Her screams were not heard nor was she seen. There was a maniacal laugh heard all around her._

"_Ella my dear, that hair is much too long." Alice's body rose an opened its eyes. Just as she had been controlled by the queen it seemed the soul called Ella was also being controlled. A pair of sharp silver scissors appeared next to her body. Alice's hands held the scissors and began to cut her hair the locks falling in piles to the floor. "There isn't that better. This body is with child my dear reflections cannot have children so this is my present to you. Enjoy this oyster's emotions and body." After the last lock was cut from Alice's body it fell into a heap and the scissors disappeared. Instinctively Alice's hands went to her stomach but nothing was there. The small round belly was no longer with her. She screamed as the apartment faded away with the laughed echoing in her head. She only saw her own reflection in the mirror now as tears coursed down her cheeks._

"_He will know it is not me. Hatter will know I'm not there and he will find a way to rescue me and destroy whoever you are!" She bellowed in the darkness._

"_We shall see."_

"Ella? Ella, what is it?" Hatter was shaking Ella's shoulders. "What do you remember?" Ella looked up into his eyes a tear ran down her cheek without her noticing. "Your eyes, they have changed." The once pale blue was now dark lavender upon her irises.

"Let me go!" She pushed Hatter away and began to run out through the revolving doors, Hatter caught her by the hand as she almost ran over the edge of the building. She gasped and grabbed a hold of Hatter at the waist and squeezed. "What the hell?"

"There are things in Wonderland that are dangerous. I thought you would remember that." He stepped back away from the edge with her in his arms.

"That's not what I saw." She said softly. Ella pushed away from Hatter again and walked a few steps letting the tears fall.

"What did you see? What do you remember?" His tone was egger with hope.

"I remember how it happened, how I got here but nothing else. I don't know who Alice is I don't know why I was put in this body! I just wanted to feel what it would be like to be human! I didn't want to take someone's life away!" She shouted out over the numerous balconies her voice booming with despair. There was silence until Hatter spoke.

"Your hair has grown." Ella's hand flew to her head and sure enough the chin length hair was now at least two inched past her chin.

"What is this? What is happening?"

"I think every time you remember something you turn back into…Alice." She could hear his sadness as she spoke. "The more you remember the easier it will be to get her back from the Mirror World." Ella's jaw dropped.

"NO!" His face showed shock from the loud sound.

"No?" He repeated.

"I'm my own person now. I've started living in this body. I want to stay." It saddened her though because she was stealing Alice's life away from her. As a reflection life was dull and nothing ever happened. This was her true life now.

"Ella," he started towards her and then all of a sudden he was thrown about in a complete 360 and then landed on his back with the wind knocked out.

"Hatter!" Ella crouched to her knees beside him, "Are you alright?" Her hands were shaking in disbelief. "I don't know how I did that?" Hatter couldn't help but smile.

"Alice is a black belt." He wheezed out the words, "Her body is remembering what it has learned." Ella helped Hatter up from the ground then cold metal slammed on her wrist and wrapped tightly. Ella looked down angrily at the chain.

"What is this!" She yanked her arm away but only pulled Hatter's right wrist along with her left. "This my, dear is what some call kidnapping."

"I can't believe you!" Ella went to slap him again but he caught her other wrist.

"Now now," he looked over the edge slightly. "If I fall from you hitting or pushing me off balance you will fall too." He let go of her wrist and she huffed in a rage. He adjusted his hat from the previous attack and smiled his sly smile. "Let's go see our old friend Charlie."


	3. Alice Alone

**Looking Glass Prison**  
**Syfy's Alice**  
**Paring:** Alice/Ella/David Hatter  
**Rating:** T-MA for violence/suggestive humor/drug content/and sexual themes.

**A/N:** I work in a book store and realized that I didn't even own a copy of Alice's Adventures in Wonderland for myself. 30% off is so nice sometimes and the research began. There may be some things that I change or add in the first 2 chapters but I will let you know in the future. In any case enjoy reading and please review!?

**Disclaimer:** The only thing that is mine in this story is the plot and a few extra characters. Alice is not mine so I'm just borrowing for fun.

**Chapter 3: Alice Alone**

By: Kristen E. K.

Alice sat in what she could only assume was a corner but there was not light to tell where she was. Her knees were tucked against her to keep her naked body warm but her tears made it difficult. He sobs echoed in the darkness as she rocked herself back and forth.

"Alice?" The voice whispered to her as though it was right in her ear. Alice's head shot up in the darkness to a bright white room. Her hands flew to cover her eyes as they adjusted to the light. As she scanned the whiteness she saw a thin figure dressed in a dark blood red dress at the end of the room. Alice's instincts took over as she sprang from the floor and crouched into a fighter's stance.

"Who are you?" She demanded looking at the figure ten feet away.

"Alice, I think you know who I am." The figure started to walk toward Alice. Her hips swayed with the thick flowing fabric up the tight fitted torso to the ripe round breasts. Upon her neck was a symbol, undistinguishable to Alice in the white room. The figure had beautiful red locks of bouncing curly hair that fell gracefully over her full breast and down her smooth back. She looked young and very, very evil. Alice backed away a little but ran into the invisible wall behind her. The figure grew closer until it was less than a foot away.

"What do you want?" Alice asked bracing herself for whatever this women had in store. One slender hand laid to rest on Alice's cheek as she spoke.

"Control. Power." The women sighed.

"Why? What for?" Alice yelled back.

"Why not?" The women disappeared from in front of Alice and was five feet away once more but beside a full length mirror her back to Alice looking at herself but, there was no reflection.

"What are you?" Alice's voice waivered. The women turned to her slowly and smiled with her sharp teeth bared.

"I am like you Alice. I was once human." She looked at the mirror again. "Until my twin sister grew jealous of me and locked me here." She was now next to Alice against the wall. "You see dear child, I am the queen of hearts sister, Matilda Gertrude Rosaline Heart." She vanished but her voice was still heard. "I am the rightful heir to the thrown and she cast me here!" She appeared once more in front of Alice with her dark eyes penetrating her soul. "But I have been here for twenty years building up my power and I will soon control all of your world and Wonderland with my reflections."

"Reflections?" Alice looked away from the queen's gaze.

"My dear, don't you even know where you are?" The queen placed a finger on Alice's chin to pull her eyes back on her. Matilda Sighed and turned away. "You must be cold." She snapped her fingers and blue dress she once traveled across Wonderland was upon her person again.

"Where are we then?" Alice demanded not letting the sudden appearance of clothing distract her.

"We are in Mirror World my child. We are forever frozen in time as the way we are. We cannot die not can we become ill or bare children." She said the last words with a cold tone as she scanned her eyes to Alice's flat belly. Alice's hands rubbed her lost bump and anger filled her eyes. Rage took over her body and she charged for the queen, but as she reached the spot where she had been standing it was empty. The room filled with a menacing laugh. "You think you can defeat me? I am more powerful that you have ever seen in your puny would her call home or even in Wonderland! Do you think that I chose you be accident?" The queen appeared again glaring at Alice. "You are the key to my release." The queen's hand flew up and wind pushed Alice against the wall again but this time shackles pinned her body there. Matilda's body flew across the room to Alice, her face inches away from Alice's her breath blowing her hair. "And when you half child is born I can finally take back what was taken from me." Her long tongue slithered out of her mouth and licked Alice's cheek leaving a warm moist sensation. Then she threw her head back and laughed filling the room. Turning she sauntered away and snapped her fingers releasing Alice from the shackles but darkening the room once more.

"This is only the beginning! I will bring you down just as I brought down the house of cards!" There was fear and doubt in her heart but her voice echoed with confidence and rage. It was then she saw a small light and the girl who had taken her body. Alice rushed over to the wall and looked out at her body and began to scream. "Hatter! Hatter help me!" She threw punch after punch to no avail at the glass, and then she saw him. His soft eyes smiled down at her. Though she felt relived her hands flew against the glass still not even making a crack. "I knew he would try to save me." She thought to herself but her thoughts were interrupted.

"He is safe now but as soon as she looks into a mirror or a pool of water he is mine!" Matilda's voice faded with laughter once again. Alice's heart sank and her face went pale.

"Hatter don't look at your reflection!" She screamed but he was not in the mirror anymore. Alice leaned her back on the wall and slid to the floor. She was tired or weak but her mind was creating a plan to save her world, Wonderland, Hatter, and her baby.


End file.
